


You are my getaway, you are my favourite place

by firetruckyeah



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF, Italian music RPF
Genre: I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, It's probably horrible, M/M, but i was in need of more Nilippo, i can't believe i fell for another crack ship guys, there's a brief handjob mention but it's mostly fluff ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18037037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firetruckyeah/pseuds/firetruckyeah
Summary: i'm rubbish at summaries but since i'm almost sure i'm the only Nilippo shipper out there i thought that i could gift myself, and every other eventual fellow shipper, with a fic. It's set after Sanremo's press conference.





	You are my getaway, you are my favourite place

**Author's Note:**

> Title from 5 Seconnds of Summer's Disconnected, the song that Niccolò sings is one of his masterpieces aka Pianeti and the mentioned girlfriend is Giulia De Lellis Irama's current gf.  
> Also English is not my native language so please be patient if you find any mistake but i wrote it late at night too.  
> Kudos and comments are always well appreciated! :)

The air is crisp and cold as Filippo steps on his room’s balcony.  
He still couldn’t sleep after the night’s events, the rush of the adrenaline the final gave him still didn’t die, so he lightned a cigarette and looked at the night sky when he feels his phone beep in his jean pocket. He fetches out the iPhone from his pocket and unlocks it, there are many things on his notification tray, he notices. Like 5 e-mails from work, two missed calls from his mother, 3 from his sister, 1 from Einar but what caught his attention the most, was a text, not any text but a text from Ermal.

Ermal Meta. His mentor during his Amici partecipation, Ermal who was always there for him when he would miss his family and comfort him, Ermal who made him feel it's okay to be a rebel sometimes, as long it's making you happy, Ermal who he still couldn’t believe was a friend of his now, Ermal who was supposed to be snogging the life out of Fabrizio....and who knows next at this very moment.

“"You heard anything about the press conference? Call me ASAP. I have to talk to you." the text reads and Filippo wants to chuckle because it's so Ermal like.

He sends a quick reply to his mother, sister and Einar saying he is okay and that he just needs some sleep. After that, he opens a new internet tab to try to understand Ermal’s text. He finds his answer imediately, the video is all over the the net and everytime he looks at Niccolò’s tired face getting angry and snapping at the press he feels even worse.

After that he can’t think anymore, he just throws himself on the bed debating if is the case to go text Nico or even go to his room…he knows that when the younger is not feeling good he tends to be very nervous and to isolate into his own little world of sadness, so he’s not sure he will be warmly welcomed now more than ever after they danced around each other all week like two awkward twelve years old crushing hard, as if they hadn’t try to seduce the other with smart clothes choices and smirks everytime they were in the same room, as if they hadn’t fooled around last summer.

He can still remember everything from their first time like it’s happening right now, they’ve watched someone else performance (he doesn’t know who and doesn’t care either) when he felt Niccolo’s arm around his shoulders, a warm and an electric feeling spreading in his body.  
After the concert they talked about music gluing themselves together with every word, suddenly they fell silent looking in each other’s eye when he felt the other boy’s warm brown eyes on his lips and watched him lick his lips “"I'm gonna kiss you now." Niccolò whispered, to which Filippo let out a soft chuckle, Niccolò let out a laugh as well before Filippo leaned in more and closed the gap between their lips himself.  
When they laid in each other's arms that night, after a heavy make out session and them giving each other a much-needed hand job in the shower, they just felt happy and content, Niccolò hummed from where his head was resting on Filippo's bare chest, tracing random patterns on the light skin, his hair tickling Filippo's chin.

They didn’t see each other much after that night being busy with writing music, recording, promotion and concerts, but Filippo sweared he could still feel the other boy’s taste in his mouth.

Rubbing his face in hands and debating what he should do for another five good minutes he decides that it’s time to intervine, if not to talk about their relationship once and for all.  
So he got up and walked to Niccolò’s room, he knocked praying that the other was not asleep or too angry to see him, when the door opens he’s greeted by a view that he never imagined to see, his breath gets sucked in his lungs, Niccolò looks like he has been crying with his eyes red and puffy and red bitten lips. He enters the hotel room and immediately pull the younger in a thight hug and he hears the brown haired boy sobbing, his shirt wetting with tears of frustration and he feels powerlees by just stroking Niccolò’s back and hair.  
He hears himself speak before he even registers his mouth opening “Nico? Nico ehi i’m here, baby i’m here”, Niccolò watery eyes look up at him and he lets out a flebile "I - I can't do this." Niccolò shakes his head. "I can't.", Filippo puts his thumbs on his cheeks wiping the tears that are copiously  
falling from the other’s eyes. “You can, you hear me you can Nico, you’re so strong and talented that you could do everything that pretty head of yours wants, ignore those rude idiots, they had no rights to shout those thing at you, and even if you need to learn when to not to speak your mind completely what you saif to them was true” and he kisses the younger’s head with so much sweetness and love he think he’s going to explode.

Niccolò puts on his shoulder and starts to sing softly “Che ero a un passo da perdere te, ma tu eri a un passo da perdere che, per tutte quelle sere in cui ti ho persa e neanche so il perché, che ero un passo da perdere te, e tu eri un passo da perdere me, io che non ho avuto mai niente di vero a parte te”, and Filippo feels like someone stabbed him in the chest right where his heart is.

Niccolò throws himself at him then, trying to kiss in the dirties way he can to try to rile him up, Filippo push him away, a serious look on his face “woah wait a minute”, the younger’s face looks even more distressed after that “oh…did anything that happened between us ever mattered to you? I understand that you never loved me, but we were friends before everything started.", he feels angry at himself for making the other think that he feels nothing for him like he’s some toy he’s not interested anymore “Nico no, it’s just that you’re doing it because you want to feel something that is not pain, and you don’t really wan’t this”, “I don’t want this? You’re the only thing that I wanted. And the only thing you wouldn’t give me, I had to watch you being all lovely with that girl while i had just small stolen moment.

They stare at each other for a moment, Niccolò waiting for Filippo to say something and Filippo waiting for his brain to catch up. Niccolò was always the casual one, the one who was quick to never label what they were doing, to shrug it off as no big deal whenever Filippo had to dip out to answer Giulia’s calls. He had thought that Niccolò had just wanted to fuck around, that it was easier than finding someone to hook up with and worry about NDAs and tabloids, so fucking Filippo had been a win win. But by the way Niccolò’s staring back at him, eyes red rimmed and glossy like he’s one second away from breaking, maybe Filippo read it all wrong.

“You never said you wanted anything more.”

“You were in a relationship Filippo. It was bad enough that we were fucking around behind her back. And we both know people would hate us the second they’d caught wind of us.”

“I don’t give fuck all about people. You should have told me-“

“That I was in love with you?” Niccolò smiles sadly at the utterly stunned look on Filippo’s face. He always thought Filippo knew how gone for him that he was but apparently not, maybe they’re both idiots. “that it physically hurt every time you left i saw her with you? That every time I let anyone touch me, I prayed that when I opened my eyes it would be you there and not some faceless stranger?”

“Nico-“

“Did you ever feel anything?” Niccolò asks, letting his guard down, he’s always been so good about keeping his emotions in check in front of others but he can’t do it anymore, not with Filippo, it just means too much. “was I just a distraction to pass the time?”

“Of course not,” Filippo gasps, feeling like he’s been punched in the stomach. “Nico, how…how could you think that?”

“You never said otherwise.”

“Neither did you!” Filippo cries, fisting his hands in his hair out of frustration. “I thought you were in it for the fun and convenience. I thought-“  
“You assumed,” Niccolò corrects, moving toward the window. It’s dark outside, the only light coming from a lamppost miles away and the hotel's security light, “you never asked-“

“Neither did you. I know I fucked up and I have tried countless times to apologize but you need to take some responsibility in this too, Nico. You never once let on that you wanted more than an occasional fuck so you can’t pin this all on me, it isn’t fair.”

“You’re right.” It’s the first time that Niccolò’s admitting it but it feels good now, like a weight being lifted off of his shoulders. He is partially to blame for how this all went down, for not admitting his feelings when they started getting too heavy, he should have stopped them then and there, before either of them got hurt. “I’ve blamed you for all of it because you’re the one that left. And I’m sorry.” he looks over at Filippo “I’m sorry, Fili.”

Filippo holds his breath and reaches for Niccolò, one hand on his hip, and he nearly cries with relief when he feels Niccolò relax into him “me too baby”  
“I know,” Niccolò nods, warmth spreading through him as he feels Filippo’s other hand come up so he’s holding both of his hips and he’s pressed to Niccolo’s back. “I’m not mad anymore. I just…God, I missed you so much.”  
“Me too,” Filippo whispers into the hair on Niccolò’s nape, breathing him in. “I missed you too.”  
He smiles against Filippo’s neck and closes his eyes because this has to be a dream, he never thought he’d get this again, not with Niccolò. 

Niccolò snorts out a laugh but it comes out watery as he reaches up and takes Filippo’s hands, pulling his arms around his waist, their fingers slot together perfectly, resting over Niccolò’s stomach.  
“I’m still in love with you,” he admits. He can see their reflection in the glass and it’s such a beautiful sight that it makes him cry harder.  
“I’ve been in love with you since I saw you. I never stopped,” Filippo tells him, pressing a kiss to the side of his neck. “Don’t think I ever will.”

“I won’t hide.” Niccolò squeezes Filippo’s fingers and prays that Filippo won’t back away. “I want everything with you but I don’t want secrets. I don’t want to hide. We spent months tucked behind closed doors and I can’t do that again. Not this time, not with you.”  
“I’m ready,” Filippo murmurs into his skin. “If you’re ready, I’m ready.”  
“It won’t be easy.”  
“I know.”  
“I have a tour coming up and you’re about to promote your new album. We’ll be separated for weeks at a time.”  
“Good thing they invented those things called phones then.”  
“People are going to lose their minds, the fans are going to go crazy, and it won’t all be good.”  
“I’ve got thicker skin now, I can take it.”  
“Filippo“  
“Niccolò,” he mocks, pinching Niccolò’s hip playfully. “If you’re ready, I’m ready. I want it all.”  
“Yes.” Niccolò’s voice is strong and sure as he turns in Filippo’s arms, sliding his hands over Filippo’s torso until he can clasp them behind his neck, and when he looks into Filippo’s eyes, he doesn’t see a scared twenty-three year old anymore and something inside of him settles. “I’ve never been more ready. I love you."

They go silent again but this time, only to burst into laughter after, they don't know why they are laughing but they are just too happy to care. So, it doesn't surprise Filippo when Niccolò tackles him on the ground, with him on top of Filippo, looking at him with almost playful eyes. And it doesn't surprise Niccolò either when Filippo leans up and closes the mere distance between their lips. Because kissing has always been easy for them, but this time, it feels even better because they have cleared everything between them. They are smiling so wide that their teeth are clashing but they don't care, they are finally in each other's arms, so no, they don't care if it's not even a kiss.

"God, I missed you." Niccolò breathes before leaning down and kissing Filippo again.  
This time properly with one hand cupping Filippo's face and Filippo holding his waist, Niccolo kisses him with every ounce of love he has for the tanned lad, Filippo too, doesn't hold himself back this time.  
Rolling them over, so that he can kiss the brown haired boy right, this time, they kiss like they have been starving for it, kissing till their lips become red, swollen and numb, they kiss until they both run out of breath.

"I love you." Filippo pants as he knocks their foreheads together, Niccolò smiles, eyes closed and a peaceful expression on his face.

"Say it again" the younger man breathes, his hands now cupping the sides of his neck.  
"I love you." Filippo whispers this time with a peck on his forehead.

"I love you." Niccolò says back this time and Filippo is smiling so wide, his jaw is aching.

"We are going to do this right this time, yeah?" Filippo kisses his cheek before pulling Niccolò up with him.

"Yeah." Niccolò nods. "Yeah, we're going to do this right this time. No other girls, no hiding feelings."

"What are we doing now?" Niccolò asks once they find themselves in their previous positions Niccolò trapped in Filippo’s arms.

"We are now going to sleep till the afternoon. Then we'll make brunch together and talk more, yeah? We still need to talk about many things." Niccolò nods again, because yeah, they do. "And we aren't gonna hide this time if we decide to be together, yeah?"

"Yeah." Niccolò nods with a smile, he sees Filippo fetching out his phone from his pocket and typing away something on the screen his tongue poking out from the corner of his mouth in concentration, making Niccolò look at him in pure adoration.

"I love you."

Filippo looks up at him at that he hit the 'send' before putting the phone back in his pocket.  
Filippo couldn't help himself when he leans down and pecks his lips softly, making Niccolò smile in bliss.

"I love you too." Filippo smiles at him when he pulls away.


End file.
